


Atomwinter

by SophieSwiftieSammy



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, Established relationship (kind of), M/M, Philosophy, Psychology
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 22:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieSwiftieSammy/pseuds/SophieSwiftieSammy
Summary: „Würdest du mit mir sein, wenn ich kämpfen konnte?“ Er sah Jack an, und die blauen Augen des Jungen schienen so hell.Alles passiert nach dem Film. Jack schließt sich Pitch an.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black





	1. Teil 1

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte war aus Russische ins Deutsche übersetzt. Hier ist der erste Teil - https://ficbook.net/readfic/3052211  
Der zweite - https://ficbook.net/readfic/3053923  
Deutsch ist für mich keine Muttersprache, ich fange nur an, diese Sprache zu lernen. Wenn es Fehler gibt, sagt mir!

„Das ist nicht fair!“ Jack weinte und fuchtelte seine Arme, und das Schachbrett fiel auf den Boden. „Warum kann deine Figur das machen?! Meine kann nicht!“

Der Schwarze Mann legte sein Kinn auf die Hand und sah Jack an. Er lachte, gelangweilt.

„Weil ich einen Ritter habe, und du nur eine Schachfigur. Der Sinn des Spiels liegt daran, dass die Figuren sich unterschiedlich bewegen.“

„Kann sein,“ Jack runzelte die Stirn und sah das Schachbrett an. „Warum haben wir dann nicht die gleichen Figuren?“

„Das haben wir.“

„Aber ich habe keinen Ritter!“

Pitch lachte wie ein böser Geist. Er nahm zwei schwarzen Rittern vom Tisch und zeigte Jack die.

„Du hast die am Anfang verloren. Genauso wie alle andere.“

„Ich scheiße auf dieses Spiel!“ Jack weinte noch mal und fing an, an die Wand zu starren. „Genug für mich.“

„Aber du sagst das immer, wenn du verlierst, nicht wahr, Jack?“

„Mir gefallen diese Spiele nicht! Sie sind zu kompliziert und machen den Kopf schmerzen. Es wäre viel besser, wenn...“

„Natürlich, gefrorenes Wasser zu werfen ist die klügste Sache der Welt.“

„Was hast du mit den klugen Sachen?“

„Wir sprechen von Spielen, die wir im Freizeit spielen können. Für mich ist was anders lustig“ Pitch gähnte und ging zur Wand, wo ein Sessel stand. Er setze sich auf den Sessel und warf den Kopf zurück. „Darfst du nicht zurück?“

„Was, du willst mich nicht mehr hier?“ Jack näherte dem Schwarzen Mann und zwinkerte. Er froh Pitchs Kleidung, und der Mann sah ihn böse an.

„Ich sagte sowas nicht. Kannst du bitte aufhören, mit meiner Kleidung zu spielen? Sie ist nicht wie deine. Sie ist so wie die Albträume.“

„Ach wirklich?“ Jack lachte überraschend und berührte Pitchs Arm, aber machte einen Schritt zurück, denn Pitch sah ihn so seltsam an.

„Wirklich, Jack“ der Schwarze Mann nickte. „Machen sich deine Hüter keine Sorgen dann oder sowas? Sie wissen doch, wo du so viel Zeit verbringst.“

„Das wissen sie nicht“, Jack sagte ruhig.

Pitch hatte ein Fünkchen in seinen Augen.

„Mir ist das egal, aber das kann nicht gut zu Ende kommen.“

„Ich werd‘ das erzählen“, Jack seufzte und berührte Pitchs Stirn mit seiner. Er schloss seine Augen. „Eines Tages.“

Der Schwarze Mann lächelte und fasste Jacks Hals an.

„Was wirst du denn sagen? ‚Ach, wisst ihr, jeden Abend gehe ich zu euren Feind, macht euch keine Sorgen‘?“

„Feind? Gott, sie halten dich für ein krankes Kind, das keine Beachtung bekommt.“

Pitch schnaubte und griff auf den Sessel.

„Dummköpfe.“

„Lügner auch. Sie haben Furcht vor dir, aber denken, dass du nicht kämpfen kannst.“

Der Schwarze Mann lachte laut.

„Wieso denn sagst du so was über deine Freunde?“ Er lächelte und berührte Jacks Gesicht. „Habe ich nicht gesagt, dass alles zu diesem Moment kommen wird?“

„Du hättest nicht komplett richtig“ Jack setzte sich neben Pitch und stellte den Stab an die Wand. „Sie brauchen mich wirklich nicht. Sie sind aber... nett. Gute Leute.“

‚Einstweilen’ dachte Pitch mit ein bisschen Freud.

„Würdest du mit mir sein, wenn ich kämpfen könnte?“ Er sah Jack an, und die blauen Augen des Jungen schienen so hell.

„Ich weiß nicht“ sagte er und lächelte. „Noch nicht.“


	2. Teil 2. Kapitel 1

„Also, das ist passiert, und dann ist sie rausgesprungen! Ah, dieses süße Mädchen, sie hat mich so erschreckt!“ die Zahnfee lachte als sie über das Sammeln der Zähne erzählte. Ja, das ist natürlich so interessant.

Jack langweilte sich nur. Er lächelte, aber man konnte sehen, dass er lieber weinen mochte. Jack machte es, um seine gute Freundin nicht weh zu tun. Weihnachten war toll dieses Jahr. Keine Probleme mit den Geschenken – alles hatten sie geschickt, und jetzt saßen die Hüter mit Nord als Anführer an dem Tisch. Das dauerte eine gute Stunde oder mehr. Das konnte man aber verstehen, sie trafen sich nicht oft, und die anderen Hüter hatten Jack seit lange nicht gesehen, deswegen lachten alle und sprachen über dumme Sachen. Die Elfe liefen überall, es gab viel Lärm, irgendwo weit weg feierten auch die Yetis neben dem Weihnachtsbaum, die Musik spielte laut, und jedes Zimmer roch von Keksen und Orangen. Es gab Glück, Freude und Weihnachten.

Jack hatte Kopfschmerzen. Alles, was er nun wollte, war die kalte Höhle wo Pitch lebte, und Pitch selbst auch, der sich an Jack lustig machte. Jack konnte seine Samtstimme im Kopf hören, „Was denn hat dieser Hüter heute Nacht hier bei mir zu tun?“, seine goldenen Augen in den Girlanden und sein Lächeln im Frost sehen.

„Jack, bist du okay? Du siehst so aus so wie du wochenlang nicht geschlafen bist“ sagte der Hase. Der Junge hielt die Worte „Ja natürlich, es gibt doch Albträume“ zurück, aber brauchte dafür viel Kraft. Er sah den Hasen an, er wollte eigentlich zeigen, dass er okay war.

„Naja… Es gibt sowas. Ich bin… müde, ein bisschen. Kann ich gehen?“ Jack wollte rausgehen, aber Nord hielt ihn zurück.

„Wo gehst du denn? O nein, wir haben dich so lange nicht gesehen!“

Alle sahen ihn an, aber Jack konnte nur seufzen.

„Ich bin… Nein. Nichts ist passiert. Na?“ Jack berührte seine Haare. „Ich mach´s kalt, jage die Schneeflocken und friere das Wasser am Ostern.“

Die Zahnfee seufzte und guckte Nord an. Die Hüter verstanden, dass Jack nichts sagen wollte, weil er müde und ein bisschen traurig war. Sie versuchte, um was anders zu sprechen.

Jack nickte nur, wenn seine Freunde etwas ihn fragten, und sagte nur sinnlosen Quatsch, um die Hüter zu beruhigen. Nach einer Stunde schrie er „Nord, diese Kekse sind doch schlecht geworden, du Russischer Idiot“ und ging weg, um neue zu holen, aber kam nie zurück. Jack flog raus und atmete die frische Luft.

Jack ließ den Wind seine Haare drehen und breitete die Arme aus.

„Pitch!“ schrie er mit zu viel Freud und flog durch die schwarzen Steine in Pitchs Höhle. „Frohes Weihnachten, du Schwarzer Mann!“

Der kalte Wind jagte die Müde und die Traurigkeit weg, und Jack fühlte sich glücklicher, weil er auch den Schwarzen Mann sehen wollte.

Aber warum sagte er nichts? Jack wanderte durch die Gänge und machte sich Sorgen mehr und mehr. Pitch konnte nicht ausgehen! Er versuchte, sein Haus nicht zu verlassen, besonders jetzt, wenn es kein Platz für Angst gab.

Aber er antwortete, immer sagte was! Manchmal lachte er irgendwo weit weg oder brüllte, dass irgendein Teenager ihm viel Zeit in Anspruch nahm, oder noch etwas! Nie blieb er stumm.

Unruhig tritt Jack in die Bibliothek ein und dann hatte er wirklich Angst. Der Schwarze Mann saß im Sessel und ließ ein Buch, und im Zentrum des Zimmers standen die Hüter. Alle Hüter: der goldene Sandmann mit seinen Träumen, bereit zu schlagen, der Weihnachtsmann mit seinen Schwertern, der stirnrunzelnde Hase, der seinen Fuß klopfte, und die Zahnfee, die wirklich enttäuscht aussah.

Jack hatte Furcht, er konnte sich einfach nicht bewegen. Sein Herz stoppte, als er die Zahnfee ansah, und er konnte niemanden angucken, sogar Pitch, der nicht mehr ließ und nur Jack anschaute.

„Also… was ist denn das?“ sagte Nord traurig.

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass es kein gutes Ende haben wird“ der Schwarze Mann gähnte und kreuzte seine Arme. „Du solltest alles erzählen.“

„Alles was erzählen?“ mit Zorn, aber langsam, fragte der Hase. Er drückte seine Lippen zusammen. „Was, Jack? Sag mir!“

Die Zahnfee berührte Jack mit Mitleid, und Jack empörte sich.

„Warum zur Hölle seht ihr mich so an? Hab´ ich was Schlechtes gemacht? Hat _er_ was Schlechtes gemacht?“ schrie Jack und zeigte auf Pitch, der überrascht war. „Warum zur Hölle spioniert ihr mich aus? Warum kann ich nicht so was machen, was mich glücklich macht?! Ich fühle mich so glücklich, zum ersten Mal, und ihr… ihr… Geht weg!“

Jack wollte keinen Augenkontakt herstellen, weil er wusste – ein Seufzer von der Zahnfee, und er würde auf die Knie fallen und seine Freunde bitten, ihn zu entschuldigen. Im Zimmer war es ganz still, und nur Pitch lachte langsam und ruhig. Er fühlte die Verwirrung und die Furcht, die die Hüter fühlten, stand auf und ging zu Jack.

„Habe ich nicht empfehlt, Jack allein zu lassen? Er wird nie mehr eure Lüge über Liebe und Freundschaft akzeptieren“ sagte er ruhig, aber seine Stimme war kalt. Er legte seine Hand auf Jacks Schulter.

„Lüge?! Von was sprichst du, du Teufel?!“ rief der Hase, er war bereit, mit dem Schwarzen Mann zu kämpfen, um Jack zurück zu bringen.

„Was hast du mit ihm getan?“ fragte Nord. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass Jack…

„Was habe ich getan? O, es ist viel nötiger, was ihr mit ihm getan habt“ Pitch lachte laut dieses Mal und sah sich um. Er spürte die alle Blicken und nahm Jacks Hand. Dann schmolzen sie zusammen in eine Wand. „Geht weg“ Pitchs Stimme ging auch weg, sie schmolz irgendwo nach oben, unter dem Dach.


	3. Teil 2. Kapitel 2

„Diese `er wird nie mehr eure Lüge über Liebe und Freundschaft akzeptieren` Sache war sehr interessant“ Jack lächelte ungeschickt und klopfte seine Hand an den Tisch.

Der Schwarze Mann ließ ihn nie aus den Augen. Die blöden Hüter hatten alles kaputt gemacht. Ein bisschen mehr Zeit, und der Jung wurde sich alles selbst entscheiden, wurde verstehen, was er wirklich brauchte.

Nun zweifelte er.

„Früh… Viel zu früh“ Pitch flüsterte und drehte den Kopf.

Jack starrte ihn an und runzelte die Stirn, als er verstand, dass Pitch ihn auch anguckte.

„Ich habe das zu früh gesagt. Denk nicht, dass ich dich hier festhalte. Ich will dich, aber wenn du nicht frei bist, dann wird es mir kein Glück bringen. Du bist frei, zu wählen.“ Pitch kreuzte seine Armen und schloss die Augen.

Jack legte sein Kinn auf das Knie und guckte Pitch an. Er fast wollte, dass Pitch mit dem verrückten Blick ihn zwingen würde, mit ihm zu sein. Das würde viel einfacher für Jack. Aber sich selbst zu entscheiden…

„Ich möchte allein sein“ sagte er ruhig und flog aus der Höhle mit einem fremden Gefühl im Herzen.

Jack sah den Sonnenaufgang an, der Himmel war hell und blau, aber Jacks Seele war so dunkel und kalt, dass er schneien wollte. Was konnte er tun? Was sollte er tun? Der Junge setzte sich auf die Erde und hielt den Stab fest. Was würde passieren, wenn er sich Pitch anschloss?

Jack wollte die Welt nicht in Angstkönigreich verwandeln. Aber er war nicht so sicher, dass Pitch das bis nun wollte. Er war so ruhig, so selbstsicher, er konnte das nicht wollen! Ihm waren die Hüter egal, er konnte nicht einfach… Jack seufzte, drehte den Kopf und versuchte, darüber nicht zu denken.

Konnte Jack wirklich alles verlassen – die Kinder, die Freude, die Hüter und ihre Liebe? Pitch lachte immer, wenn Jack über ihre Freundschaft und Liebe sprach. Pitch konnte Jacks Seele sehen, er wusste, wie viel Jack nie sagte. Er wusste, wie lange Jack allein blieb, wie niemand ihn bemerkte, wie oft er Missverständnis fühlte und wie oft niemand ihn sah.

Der Schwarze Mann lachte ruhig und blieb stumm, er spürte Jacks ärgerlichen Blick. Jack hatte das Gefühl, dass er nichts von Pitch verstecken konnte, und er sah ihn nie in die Augen, wenn er über die Hüter erzählte. Pitch wusste, dass Jack nie die Wahrheit sagte, aber antwortete nichts. Die Hüter waren immer so… weit weg von ihm. Von Jack auch. Sie kannten einander seit so viele Jahren, aber Jack fühlte sich als Fremder, wenn er mit denen war. Er spürte ihre Blicke, die ihn bemitleideten, und er wollte immer weglaufen, damit er nicht fühlte, wie besser die Hüter wirklich waren. Jack war nie gut genug, glücklich genug, passend genug. Niemand sagte das – er verstand das selbst. Je mehr Zeit Jack mit den Hütern verbrachte, desto ferner fühlte er sich.

Sie waren zu perfekt, sie konnten nicht verstehen, warum Jack anders dachte, warum er was anders tat, und sie spürten Sorgen, aber machten nichts – in ihren Seelen war ihnen das egal.

Was konnten die Hüter Jack geben? Wärme, Freude, Liebe der Kinder – das genügte, aber jeder brauchte ein Zuhause, wo jemand ihn erwartete. Nur ihn – nicht ein Tausend mehr Leute genau wie er, weil man allen Menschen gleich lieben sollte. Jack wollte nicht, dass man ihn genau wie anderen liebte. Er wollte der einzige sein, er wollte, dass jemand ihn verstand, und genau das konnte ihn Pitch geben. Nicht die Freuden, die die Eltern ihren Kindern lehrten, sondern das wahre Glück, vielleicht falsch.

Liebe konnte nicht falsch sein.

Jack setzte sich auf den Zweig und sah die Kinder an, die die Kälte fühlten und die Hüte anzogen. Der Schneesturm begann, und der Wind blies, und die Leute zogen Schalen an, und der Schnee fiel auf die Gesichter und in die Mäntel. Die Mütter schrien und riefen ihre Kinder nach Hause. Jack lies los und hing mit dem Kopf nach unten. Er hatte sich entschieden und freute sich über seine letzten freien Minuten.

Pitch saß in der Finsternis und kratzte sein Hals. Er war so genervt wie beim letzten Kampf mit den Hütern. Was hatten sie getan? Nun zweifelte Jack und Pitch war sicher, dass er mit den Idioten sein wollen wurde. Der Depp würde eines Tages alles verstehen, aber wer wusste, wie viel Zeit er dafür brauchte… Pitch musste warten. Schon wieder.

Pitch rasselte und warf sich auf den Sessel. Er würde sein Bestes tun, um nichts Jack zu zeigen. Jack konnte nicht ihn enttäuscht sehen. Aber es tat wirklich weh…

Irgendwo weit weg fiel jemand, und plötzlich hörte Pitch Schimpfwörter. Er lächelte. Er konnte Jack richtig gut sehen, aber er wollte das natürlich nicht.

„Hast du schon vergessen, dass ich in der Dunkelheit sehen kann, mein Junge?“ lachte er und sah Jack an. „Wolltest du mir wirklich in der Finsternis überlisten?“ Jack konnte nur die Stimme hören, aber nichts konnte er sehen, deswegen entschied sich er, nichts zu sagen.

Endlich kam Jack zum Sessel und fiel darauf, er legte seinen Kopf auf Pitchs Knie.

„Du könntest mir aber helfen, du Halunke“ er seufzte und versuchte, in der Dunkelheit was außerdem die goldenen Augen zu sehen.

„Bitte entschuldige mich, Junge. Du könntest dich aber daran gewöhnen“ der Schwarze Mann legte die Hand auf Jacks Kopf und drehte sie durch die Haare. Jack seufzte schon wieder.

„Ich hab´ mich entschieden.“

„Wovon redest du denn?“

„Stell dich nicht an, dass du nicht verstehst. Ich weiß, dass du das nicht erwartest, dass ich was Falsches tue, aber… das ist genau was mein Herz will. Ich will mit dir sein.“


	4. Teil 2. Kapitel 3

„Warte mal“ Pitch war immer noch überrascht. Er hob seine Augen und starrte Jack an, der sehr glücklich aussah und guckte an, wie Pitch reagierte. „Sag bitte keinen Quatsch. Du kannst mit mir nicht bleiben.“

„Fängst du schon wieder davon an? Hör bitte damit auf. Goethe verstand keine solche Dementierung“ Jack wollte klug aussehen. Er klappte Pitch auf der Schulter.

„Jack…“ Jack wunderte, wie diese goldenen Augen so groß sein konnten. Der Schwarze Mann vertraute ihm, er fühlte Hoffnung und… Liebe? Irgendwo drin spürte Jack was Neues. „Du lügst.“

Jack stand auf und setzte sich auf Pitchs Knie. Er streichelte seine Wange und berührte sein Gesicht mit den Fingern und dann den Händen.

„Pitch, du weißt doch, wie schwer es für mich war. Du fühlst doch mein Schmerzen. Du weißt, worüber ich denke. Du kannst meine Seele sehen“ er flüsterte in Pitchs Lippen. „Sie können das nicht.“

„Ja“ der Schwarze Mann umarmte Jack und atmete die kalte Luft neben ihm. „Du hast doch Angst.“

„Was hast du denn erwartet? Ich habe alles, was ich für viele Jahren hatte, für dich eingetauscht, kann ich ein bisschen Angst haben bitte?“

„Naja, mach nur aus meinem Haus kein Eisschloss, du Prinzessin.“

„Vielleicht nicht heute Nacht“ Jack lachte laut als er Pitchs Lächeln sah.

Das Zweifeln war schon weg, und Jack entschied sich, dass er nur leben wurde. Und dann… dann wurde was Anderes passieren. Aber nicht heute.

Jack war nicht sicher, ob er noch Nords Schloss betreten konnte, also blieb er neben und nur sah das Schloss an.

Jack zweifelte und nur saß irgendwo da, er bewegte sich nicht. Er fühlte sich so, ob er eine Frau mit drei Kindern verlassen wollte.

„Wind, träg mich zum Fenster“ flüsterte Jack und griff seinen Stab. In einer Sekunde war er neben dem Fenster und guckte an, was drin war.

Nord saß in seinem Sessel mit seinem Rücken zu Jack und schnitt was aus dem Holz. Jack atmete ein und klopfte. Frost deckte das Glas. Nord sah sich um und froh, als er Jack bemerkte. In einem Moment öffnete er das Fenster.

„Mein Junge, du hast dich frei gelassen! Sehr gut, Jack! Ich werde nur andere Hüter holen, und dann erzählst du alles, schon gut?“ Nord hatte noch Hoffnung, dass Jack gehext würde, und wollte die Wahrheit nicht akzeptieren.

Jack bemitleidete ihn.

„Nord“ seine Hände fielen nach unten, und seine Augen verloren den Glanz. „Nord…“

„Junge, was ist mit dir passiert?“ Nord sah ihn mit Sorge an. „Bist du wirklich… mit ihm…“

Jack runzelte die Stirn und erinnerte sich, wie Pitch ihn ansah. Dann konnte er alles verstehen.

„Ich bin Egoist, Nord. Das ist passiert. Wenn das mit der Zahnfee oder mit dem Sandmann passiert ist, würdest du genauso ihnen ansehen. Ich möchte der einzige sein. Vielleicht nicht für alle, aber für jemanden.“

„Und für wen bist du jetzt der einzige, Jack? Für ihn?“ Nord runzelte die Stirn und guckte ihn an. „Er braucht deine Kraft, nicht dich!“

„Lass´s so sein!“ schrie Jack und dann sagte das nochmal, ruhiger, aber mit Zorn. Er sprang auf das Fenster. „Lass es.“

In einer Sekunde verschwand Jack im Schnee, und der Weihnachtsmann warf sich auf den Stuhl. Er warf das Holz weg. Er liebte Jack genauso wie allen anderen, und das war sein Unglück.

Jack wunderte sich nicht mehr, dass Pitch wie die Menschen lebte, aber konnte sich dran nicht gewöhnen. Er hatte keine Gelegenheit, die Dinge der Zivilisation zu benutzen, aber Pitch hatte die überall, und Jack freute sich darüber. Er benutzte die Badewanne zuerst.

Jack kannte die Theorie, er hatte doch gesehen, wie die Leute die Dusche nahmen, aber das selbst tun… Es war nicht leicht, sein Sweater auszuziehen, er verließ seine Kleidung nie und fühlte sich… wirklich nackt.

Aber Jack war kein Feigling, und er zog die anderen Kleidungsstücke aus und stieg in die Badewanne. Jack berührte die Zapfhähne, und nun fühlte er sehr heißes Wasser – Jack sprang raus in diesem Moment. Das Wärmste, das Jack früher berührt hatte, war der Schwarze Mann, und er war nicht heiß, sondern warm, also fühlte Jack sich verletzt. Dann machte Jack das Wasser kalt und seufzte, als er sich eiskalt duschte.

„Pitch, weißt du…“ Jack berührte seine nassen Haare und ging zu Pitch, sah ihn aber nicht an. „Ich denke, ich habe deine Badewanne zerstört.“

Der Schwarze Mann öffnete seine Augen und seufzte. Er stand auf und sah wirklich böse aus, als er sich Jack näherte.

„Wie denn?“ fragte er.

Jack froh und starrte Pitch mit Bewunderung an – er hatte nie gehört, wie Pitch schwörte.

„Ich habe, naja, sich Sorgen gemacht und das Wasser gefroren“ sagte er, aber wollte nicht weglaufen.

„Ich habe doch gesagt, dass du mein Haus nicht frieren sollst… Jack, wenn nur ein Albtraum verletzt ist und ich verstehe, dass du schuld bist…“

Er konnte aber nicht den Satz zu Ende sagen. Die beide konnten die Albträume hören, sie waren betont und wollten rausfliegen. Auch hörten sie Stimme.

Jack hatte wirklich Angst und griff den Stab, die Steine unter seinen Füßen waren eiskalt. Pitch stand auf und knirschte seine Zähne.

„Hier sind unsere Hüter“ lachte er und griff Jacks Hand. Sie verschwanden in die Schatten. „Mach dich keine Sorgen. Jetzt sind wir nicht allein.“


	5. Teil 2. Kapitel 4

„Je tiefer der Pool, desto professioneller ist der Teufel da“ sagte der Osterhase und schlug zwei Albträume mit seinem Bumerang.

Nord hörte das aber nicht, seine Schwerter läuteten zu laut. Er dachte, dass sein Plan zu einfach war, aber niemand wollte zuhören – die Hüter hatten zu lange gesessen ohne was Gefährliches zu tun, also wollten sie sehr ihre Waffen benutzen. Nur die Zahnfee flog hin und her und machte sich Sorgen. Sie wurde sehr gern hier nicht sein, aber…

„Nord! Hase! Haltet! Er kann doch weggehen, als wir hier unsere Kraft verlieren!“ die Zahnfee sah ein Platz mit zu viele Schatten an.

„Er kann nicht ohne seine Albträume weggehen!“ Nord schnitt drei Kopfe von den Albträumen ab. „Sieh doch, wie viele es gibt!“

„Doch können sie…“

„Ja, diese Biesten können ohne Pitch spazieren, aber er hat keine Kraft, um so viele zu kontrollieren, wenn sie weit weg sind!“

Die Zahnfee wollte wieder fragen, wie es ihnen helfen konnte, aber schon wieder hörte niemand zu.

Die Hüter konnten sich nicht mehr schützen. Aber dann explodierte etwas irgendwo weit von ihnen, und sie sahen einen goldenen Blick. Die Albträume fielen in Stücke.

„Sandy!“ schrie der Hase, als er die Schatten weggehen fühlte.

Der Sandmann winkte und schlug die Albträume wieder mit seiner Patsche. Nord lachte laut und bog sich von Müde.

„Alles das ist sehr wundervoll, aber lasst mich bitte fragen – was macht ihr hier?“ neben der Zahnfee wurde plötzlich Pitch sichtbar.

Das Mädchen kreischte und flog zu der anderen Wand. Sie versteckte sich hinter dem Hasen.

Er wollte was antworten, aber schloss den Mund und nur starrte Pitch an.

Pitch hob die Brauen und sah den Hasen mit Interesse an. Er schwenkte die Hand und sprach weiter.

„Also, kann mir jemand sagen, warum ihr hier seid und meine Haustiere umbringt?“

„Gib uns Jack zurück, Schwarzer Mann“ Nord ließ sein Schwert los und wanderte zu Pitch. „Wir wissen doch, dass er selbst das nie machen konnte.“

„Euch Jack zurückgeben?.. Wie denn, wenn er hier sein will? Würde ich, denkt ihr, ihn hier festhalten?“ Pitch hob die Schulter und lehnte die Wand an. Er hatte wirklich Spaß, als er die Hüter ansah. Nord schien ihn, der klügste zu sein, deshalb erwartete er eine Antwort von ihm. Sowieso, wurde er sich an die Antwort von jemandem anderen nur lustig machen.

„Ich… Ich werde nie glauben, dass Jack uns verriet!“ schrie die Zahnfee. „Wir haben immer an ihn geglaubt und glauben immer noch, damit er aus deinen Händen sich frei lassen kann und…“

„O, macht bitte den Vogel ruhig oder explodiert sie schon“ sagte Pitch genervt und sah die Zahnfee an, die sich empörte. „Sagt was Vernünftiges.“

„Gib. Uns. Jack. Zurück!“ brüllte der Hase und warf Nords Hand weg. „Du lebst doch seit langer Zeit und verstehst noch nicht, wie du die anderen beeinflusst! Ich scheiße auf die Tatsache, dass er zu dir gekommen ist, ich werde ihn dafür verprügeln, aber du, du musstest verstehen, wie du ihn ändern kannst, du Halunke!“

„Hör mal“ fing Pitch an und guckte den Frost auf seiner Kleidung an. „Denkst du nicht, dass der Junge seinen eigenen Kopf hat? Außerdem, musste es so sein, dass jemand ihn nicht genug Liebe gab, also kam er zu mir“ Pitch sagte das und lächelte. Die Hüter froren, und der Schwarze Mann spürte das Zweifeln in ihren Seelen.

„Hört auf, für ihn zu entscheiden, Idioten. Er ist nicht ihr Ding“ Pitch flüsterte mit Zorn. „Nicht mein auch. Er gehört niemandem.“

„Warum sagt er dann uns das nicht?“ fragte Nord nach einer langen Pause. Seine müde Stimme war voll von Traurigkeit und Desinteresse. Pitch gefiel es.

Er sah Nord an und schwenkte die Hand, also waren die Schatten weg. Jack tritt ins Zimmer ein und wollte niemanden anschauen, nur guckte Pitch mit Jammer an.

„Du wusstest aber, dass sie mir nie glauben werden“ sagte Pitch ruhig und hielt den Wunsch zurück, um Jacks Wange zu berühren. Hier und jetzt, damit alle sehen konnten.

Jack nickte nur und drehte sich herum, um die Hüter zu ansprechen.

„Ich weiß, was ihr denkt. Sehr gut. Ihr musst mich ändern, oder? Das ist genau warum ich… Pitch gewählt habe. Ich lebe und denke nicht, was ich tun soll. Ich mache mich keine Sorgen, mir ist egal, ob jemand an mich glaubt. Ich bin frei.“

„Aber diese Freiheit ist falsch, wie kannst du es nicht verstehen?“ flüsterte die Zahnfee. „Man muss sich zurückhalten, man kann ohne das nicht leben. Das ist keine Freiheit, das bringt nur Unglück.“

„Mir ist egal“ Jack ärgerte sich. Jetzt überzeugte er nicht die Zahnfee, sondern sich selbst. „Verstehst du? Ich bin glücklich und kümmere mich an alles anderes nicht.“

Pitch konnte das einfach nicht verwalten. Er sah Jack mit Wunder in den Augen an und berührte Jacks Kinn und Wange. Er atmete die kalte Luft ein. Jack, der geärgert und gestört war, hatte keine Zeit, die passierende zu verstehen. Als der Sandmann Pitch schlagen wollte, machte Jack was, und Sandy flog zurück. Er war vielleicht nicht verletzt, aber Jack war sicher, dass er Schmerzen fühlte. Jack schüttelte.

„Was… was… “ flüsterte er und fiel in Pitchs Armen, er konnte die Hüter und den Sandmann nicht ansehen. „Nein. O nein…“

Die Zahnfee starrte ihn an. Sie sagte etwas, aber so ruhig, dass niemand sie hörte. Und nur Jack verstand die Wörter.

„Was hast du getan?“


	6. Teil 2. Kapitel 5

Jack atmete ein und starrte die Wand an. Er versuchte, in eine Ecke zu kriechen, ohne Pitchs Hand zu fühlen.

Die Wände waren schon gefroren, wie im Eisschloss.

„Spiel mit uns kein Spielchen, Junge“ der Hase stand auf und näherte sich Jack. „Denkst du an was du machst, oder?“

Jack erstickte. In seinem Kopf rasten die Gedanken hin und her, Jack konnte nicht verstehen, warum seine Hände schüttelten. Die Finger waren eiskalt, das Herz raste, und Jack geritt in Panik. Durch den Rauch in seinen Augen konnte Jack eine Gestalt sehen, durch den Lärm konnte er eine Stimme hören, die sagte, dass er aufstehen musste, was tun musste, für was verantwortlich sein musste. Jack schloss seine Augen, um nichts zu sehen, und fiel in die Finsternis. Der Schwarze Mann hielt den Jungen fest und sah den Bumerang an, den der Hase benutzte, um ihn umzubringen. In einer Sekunde war der Bumerang schon im Mund eines Albtraumes, der ihn fraß.

„Möchtet ihr ihn noch?“ Pitch umarmte Jack und überwachte den Sandmann. „Er nicht.“

„Er hat nicht recht im Kopf, siehst du?!“ rief Nord und streichelte die Zahnfee, die nicht aufhören konnte, zu weinen.

„Ich denke, er hatte nie recht im Kopf, wenn er mit euch war“ Pitch sah sich um und bemerkte das Lächeln des Albtraumes. „Wir müssen weg. Verwahrt die Kinder.“

In einem Moment verschwunden Pitch und Jack in der Finsternis, und die Hüter sahen nur das Lächeln von dem Albtraum.

„Wir waren einfach nicht bereit“ begann Nord, er ging hin und her neben dem Globus. Er sorgte sich um Jack nicht. Nord wusste doch, dass Pitch ihn nicht gezwungen hatte, mit ihm zu sein, aber sagte das nie laut. Alle wussten das, aber wollten daran dicht glauben.

„Also fangen wir an, mit Jack zu kämpfen?“ der Hase schwenkte seine Arme. „Fangen wir an, uns vorzubereiten? Wie mit Pitch? Nord, sag bitte keinen Quatsch!“

„Wir waren nicht bereit, zu sehen, dass alles so schwer war, das meinte ich. Setz sich bitte und lass mich denken.“

Der Osterhase fing an, sich zu empören, aber die Zahnfee unterbrach ihn.

„Streitet nicht, ich bitte euch“ sie berührte ihre Gefieder. „Wir müssen was finden, dass der Schwarze Mann benutzt, um Jack zu kontrollieren.“

„Niemand kontrolliert diesen Lumpen!“ schrie der Hase und ignorierte den Blick von Nord. „Versteht ihr nicht, dass ihm sind wir egal?!“

Der Sandmann kreuzte seine Armen und drehte den Kopf.

„Also schlägst du vor, um zu sitzen und nichts zu tun?“ der Hase ignorierte Nord wieder. „Ja natürlich! Lassen wir uns warten, bis er kommt und uns umbringt!“

Es wurde ganz still im Raum. Nord versank in den Sessel und die Zahnfee setzte sich neben ihm mit dem Kopf nach unten.

Frost deckte die Wände der Höhle ab, die Stalaktiten wurden wie kleine Lichter aus Eis. Pitch legte den Jungen auf das Sofa, das auch gefroren war, setzte sich neben ihm und berührte sein Hals und Gesicht. Der Schwarze Mann konnte seit lange keine Kälte fühlen, er hatte sich schon daran gewöhnt, aber jetzt spürte er, dass Jack noch kälter war.

Pitch fühlte sich wie ein Betrunkene und dachte nicht darüber, wie er Jack beruhigen wurde. Er konnte nur daran denken, dass er nicht mehr allein war – diese Zeiten waren weg, und jetzt war er nicht allein. Jack wurde immer hier sein, im Griff, er wurde nie beleidigt sein und zu den Hütern laufen, wurde nie weggehen. Er wurde das nie wollen.

Im Herzen des Schwarzen Mannes war was Neues, wie ein kalter Wind, Pitch fühlte Glück, endlich war er glücklich, und dann schloss er die Augen und bemerkte nicht, dass er Jack weh tat, und der Junge öffnete seine Augen auf. Jack hatte Schmerzen und flüsterte was durch die Lippen.

„M-mein Kopf“ sagte er sehr ruhig und fand Pitchs Hand. „Ich habe Kopfschmerzen.“

„Das überrascht mich nicht. Ich weiß nicht, wie der Sandmann nicht gestorben ist. Du hast mein Haus gefroren.“

„O, Sandy…“ Jack drehte sich auf seine Seite und fing an, ruhig zu weinen. „Ich hab´ das nicht gewollt.“

„Du wolltest mich schützen, Jack“ Pitch legte seine Hand auf Jacks Schulter. „Mach dich keine Sorgen. Wenn du nicht bereit bist, geh zu den Hütern zurück. Du wusstest doch, was passieren wurde. Du wirst mehr Schmerzen bringen, sie empören, du kannst nie mehr beim Feuer mit ihnen sitzen. Dein Leben wird wie eine pechschwarze Hölle, es wird nie mehr Freude oder Gut geben. Nur Finsternis“ Pitchs kalte Stimme konnte man in seiner Höhle überall hören. „Und ich.“

„Ich weiß“ Jack weinte und umarmte sich. „Es ist schwer für mich…“

„Ich werde dir nicht helfen, egal wie schwer für dich es ist.“

„Ich weiß es schon, du wirst sagen, dass ich mich selbst entscheiden muss. Aber ich… ich habe schon“ Jack flüsterte. „Hilf mir, damit abzufinden.“

„Was?“ Pitchs Herz schlug schneller. „Du willst, dass ich dir helfe?..“

Endlich, endlich brauchte jemand den Schwarzen Mann. Er konnte das nicht glauben und starrte Jack an.

Jack dachte sehr oft daran, dass Pitch, obwohl er klug und alt war, nichts in Liebe verstand. Wenn man ihm was Warmes sagte, sah er Jack mit diesem Blick an – ob er seine Worte zurücknehmen wurde, ob er weggehen wurde. Pitch war in diesem Moment so… so schüchtern, so naiv.

Niemand liebte Pitch. Niemand vertraute ihm. Alles was Leute fühlten, als er sich ihnen näherte, war Angst. Oder vielleicht Hass. Aber als Jack zu Leben kam, wurde alles anders. Nur der Mann im Mond wusste, warum er zu Pitch kam, warum er ihn wie eine Katze ansah, als Pitch kraftlos saß, warum seinen Kopf drehte und dann weglief, wenn Pitch was Ärgerliches sagte, aber am nächsten Tag zurückkam, aber schon mit einer Lampe. „Ich muss irgendwie hier was sehen.“

Tag für Tag, als Jack Pitchs Stimme zuhörte, näherte er sich ihm, und eines Tages bemerkte er, dass er zu viel zustimmte, zu viel verstand. Dass er Pitch umarmen wollte.

Pitch bemerkte zu spät, dass Jack zu nah zu ihm war, dass er zu oft zustimmte, dass er ihn mit zu viel Leidenschaft küsste, als er laut atmete und sein Rücken kratzte. Aber stoppen konnten sie nicht. Sie waren zusammen gegen die Welt, waren ineinander versunken – Jack in der Finsternis und Pitch im Schneeberg.

Tag für Tag kamen sie näher, wurden die Umarmen heißer, und wurde ihre Verbindung stärker. Jack konnte sehr einfach die Welt für Pitch wechseln, alles, was nicht er war, schien, alt und unnötig zu sein. Nur als Jack mit Pitch war, konnte er glücklich sein. Sie konnten einfach sitzen, Hand in Hand, und daran denken, dass sie gegen die Welt waren und einander so liebten. Man sagt, dass Liebe ein Kragen ist, aber für Jack war es ganz anders. Jack war frei.

Jack hörte Pitch immer zu, Jack liebte ihn. Er vertraute ihn, er verstand ihn, konnte Pitch wirklich nein sagen? Konnte er nein zu Jack sagen, wenn Jack die Dunkelheit liebte? Jack war schon in seiner Seele, und Pitch genoss das – er wusste nicht, dass er glücklich sein konnte, nur weil ein Junge da war.

Jack sah Pitch an, bemerkte, wie glücklich er aussah, und setzte sich auf sein Knie. Dann küsste Jack ihn.


	7. Teil 2. Kapitel 6

„Also werden wir dann die Welt besiegen oder?“ fragte Jack, als er eine Tasse Tee nahm und die kalt machte.

Der Schwarze Mann hob seine Braue und stellte seine Tasse auf den Tisch. Er sah Jack an, ob er ein krankes Kind war.

„Was habe ich denn gegen die Welt?“

Jack hielt eine erleichterte Ausatmung zurück und setzte sich neben Pitch.

„Naja, warum dann bin ich hier? Werden wir mit niemandem kämpfen?“

Pitch seufzte und stellte die Tasse wieder zurück.

„Warum kannst du nicht stillsitzen? Brauchst du denn, mit jemandem zu kämpfen?“

„Nein!“ rief Jack und umarmte seine Beine. „Ich habe das ganz anders vorgestellt.“

„Ich will kein Kämpfen, Jack. Aber ich will mich auch nicht mehr verstecken“ seine Augen glänzten wie Gold. Jack machte sich aber keine Sorgen dafür und stimmte zu. Aber Jack konnte nicht stoppen.

„Wofür brauchst du mich dann?“ er legte sein Kinn auf Pitchs Schulter, und der Schwarze Mann schüttelte ihn ab.

„Ganz einfach. Dafür du hier bist“ seufzte er. „Warum denn denkst du so viel daran? Kontrollieren die Hüter deine Gedanken immer noch, also du ihre Ideen nicht wegräumen kannst? Mir gefällt deine Kraft, ich bin fasziniert, aber will sie nicht benutzen. Wenn du selbst helfen willst – ja bitte. Also hält bitte den Schnee zurück. Ich habe auch Probleme mit den Hütern, und du bist schuld daran! Aber es ist okay, dann löse ich sie mit deiner Hilfe“ Pitch lächelte als er sich an den letzten Tag erinnerte.

„Schon gut“ stöhnte Jack, er konnte sich nicht beleidigt fühlen. „Ich wollte auch fragen…“

„Die idiotische Spiele kannst du nach oben verlassen.“

„Ich meine…“

„Ach ja. Wenn ein Kind sich hier befindet, dann werde ich Puppen aus euch beide machen.“

„Fängst du schon wieder davon an!“ Jack seufzte. „Ich möchte kein Kind hier bringen.“

Pitch zuckte nur und fing an, seinen Tee zu trinken. Jack gähnte und bemerkte, dass seine Tasse schon eiskalt war, wie ein Schneeball, und Jack sie gefroren hatte. Er beleidigte die Tasse nicht, er trank Tee nie gern. Jack stellte sie auf den Tisch und legte sich auf Pitchs Knie. Er sah ihn ohne Emotionen an und berührte Jacks Haare.

„Wie lange bist du zu den Kindern nicht gekommen?“ Jack setzte sich auf das Fenster und guckte Pitch an, der sich über ein Kind beugte.

All die Jahre in der Schattenwelt machten Pitch noch weißer und kranker. Sein Kinn und seine Finger sahen länger aus, sowie er seit lange nichts gegessen hatte.

„Seit langer Zeit“ flüsterte er und berührte den goldenen Sand neben dem Kind. „Jack, versteh bitte, dass Leben nicht nur Glück ist. Was ist Glück? Leute finden es durch die Angst, durch Schwierigkeiten. Was bleibt denn, wenn es keine mehr gibt? Ich bin viel nötiger als alle Hüter zusammen. Die Leute, das Gut, wurden mich selbst besiegen, ohne Hilfe der Zahnfee. Aber niemand kann das verstehen.“

Pitch ging ein Schritt zurück und sah an, wie die Dunkelheit den Traum besiegte.

„Ich gab die Leute was, was sie glücklich macht – Leidenschaft. Bin ich nicht gut, sag mir?“ Pitch guckte Jack an und lächelte.

Pitch war immer so klug. Er schien, alles zu wissen, alles zu verstehen und allem eine kluge Erklärung zu geben. Seine Erklärungen waren neu, nicht wie der Mann im Mond es mochte, und Jack gefiel es. Mit jedem Wort versank Jack tiefer und tiefer in die Welt, wo Pitch lebte, und Jack liebte diese Welt. Nur mit Pitch konnte er fallen, als er flog.

„Du bist so klug“ sagte Jack endlich. „Denkst du dann, dass die Welt unrecht ist?“

„Ach ja, sie liebt die, die nichts tun und nur scheinen, die Gesellschaft zu retten, und glauben das auch. Und sie macht die, die so wie ich sind, leiden.“

„Aber die Welt kann nur so funktionieren, oder?“

„Du kannst doch denken, wenn du willst“ sagte Pitch. „Du hast recht. Also kann ich nichts mehr als leben.“

Jack bemerkte die Worte nicht und sah diese Welt an. Der Mond versteckte sich hinter die Wolken, der Wind sannt sie irgendwo weit weg, und manchmal konnte Jack die Sterne sehen. Jack näherte sich dem Bett, wo ein Junge lag und stöhnte. Jack berührte den Albtraum, und der Sand froh als er das tat. Der schwarze Sand mischte sich mit dem Frost ein und wurde zu einer Figur. Das Kind fühlte sich kalt. Pitch sah Jack überrascht an und berührte den Traum.

„Wie hast du das gekonnt?“ fragte er und atmete aus, er war mit dem Traum fasziniert. „Das kann nicht sein.“

Jack lachte, er war ganz überrascht auch.

„Der kalte Junge scheint, nicht so dumm zu sein, e?“

„Du verstehst nicht“ Pitch war so glücklich, als er sich dem Traum näherte und was flüsterte. „Das ist wunderschön. Sieh an! Dieses Kind hat so viel Angst… von dir!“

Jack ging zurück.

„Ich habe das nicht gewollt!“

„Mein Junge, hast du nicht gehört, dass du immer vorsichtig sein musst? Ich habe doch gesagt“ Pitch lachte ruhig. „Du wolltest mit mir sein – sieh doch an, was wir machen können.“

„Wozu tust du dies?“

„Ich möchte, dass du selbst denkst, Jack“ Pitch drehte den Kopf. „Du bist schon alt genug, die Hüter können dir nichts empfehlen. Wähl selbst.“

„Ich habe doch das gemacht“ Jack schwenkte die Hand, und der Traum brach.

Jack lief, das Kind zu schützen, aber Pitch griff sein Arm.

„Träume kann das Kind nicht spüren.“

Das Kind bewegte sich nicht, als der Traum fiel, er lächelte nur, als der Albtraum wegging.

Jack atmete aus und runzelte die Stirn.

„Aber warum kann ich das tun? Was bedeutet das?“

„Dass nichts besser zusammenpasst als Kälte und Finsternis“ Pitch sah Jack mit Triumph an.

„Ich habe das schon gehört“ seufzte Jack.

„Jetzt hast du den Beweis.“

„Was nun? Wo soll ich schlafen?“ Jack sah sich herum, aber bemerkte nichts außer Dunkelheit. „Sag doch keine idiotischen Sachen.“

Pitch streichelte einen Albtraum und seufzte.

„Mit mir, wenn du alt genug bist, nicht rot zu werden.“

„Ich bin nie rotgeworden, ich habe keinen Grund.“

„Denkst du, dass ich nicht weiß, dass dein Blut so langsam ist, dass du nicht rotwerden kannst? Natürlich bist du nie rotgeworden.“

Jack brüllte, dass er nie rotwerden wurde.

„O, bist du schon erwachsen?“ Pitch lachte und hob seine Braue, als er Jack ansah.

„Und ist deine Haut stark genug, um in ein gefrorenes Bett zu schlafen?“

„Warum machst du dich so viele Sorgen?“ Pitch ging weg vom Albtraum. Jack sah sich herum, er war bereit, um wegzulaufen oder zu kämpfen.

„Naja, du kannst doch tot frieren.“

Pitch lachte und verschwand in den Schatten, er ließ Jack allein.

„Genug für mich! Pitch, das ist nicht lustig!“ Jack weinte, als er die letzte Chance verlor, um irgendwo ohne Verletzungen zu gehen, er sah nichts mehr.

„Aber du bist schon alt genug, nicht wahr? Find dann den Weg selbst.“ Pitchs Lächeln erschien aus der Dunkelheit, und Jack wurde böse. Er wollte das Sofa schlagen, aber verpasste es und fiel auf den Rücken. Er fluchte. Jack legte sich auf die Seite und griff den Stab, als er das Zimmer froh. Wenn er nur sehen konnte, wurde er sich ein Eisschloss bauen, aber nun konnte er nur einen Schneeberg machen. Die Höhle roch nach Kälte, wie von den Toten, und Jack gefiel es – es war dunkel und griff die Seele, aber nichts war besser als Eis. Jack lag so fünf Minuten mehr, dann konnte er nicht mehr.

„Pitch, ich gebe auf, ritt mich!“

„Das ist mein Junge“ sagte er und griff Jack bei den Händen und flog durch die Gänge. Nach einer Sekunde fiel Jack auf den Boden und fühlte einen Teppich.

Vielleicht schlief Pitch nach unten – es war das kälteste Zimmer.

Es gab einen Schreibtisch mit Kerzen, und an dem Tisch lagen Bücher und Papieren, wo ein Text auf eine Sprache stand, die Jack nicht kannte. In die Ecke gab es ein Bett und einen Schrank.

„Soll ich das Feuer löschen?“ fragte Pitch, als er lächelte und auf die Kerzen zeigte.

„Nein danke“ Jack umarmte sich und ging zum Tisch.

„Ich habe noch was zu tun. Du kannst schlafen gehen“ sagte Pitch. Jack nickte nur und spazierte zum Bett. Er stand auf seinem Platz, als er Pitch ansah, der etwas schrieb, und gähnte.

„Also denn… muss ich mich ausziehen?“

Pitch runzelte die Stirn und legte den Kuli auf den Tisch. „Was? Zieh doch aus.“

„Ich habe aber nichts… außer der Kleidung, die du siehst.“

„Das ist was neues. Das ist nicht hygienisch, Jack. Ich will mit deiner Kleidung nicht schlafen.“

„Was schlägst du denn vor?“

„Auszuziehen, aber dann wirst du mein Bett wirklich frieren. Komm schon, es muss doch was im Schrank geben.“

Jack ging zum Schrank und öffnete die Tür. Er sah drin und war nicht überrascht, wenn er nur schwarze Mantel bemerkte.

„Wie viel hast du denn hier. Das ist viel zu groß.“

„Ich trug sie, wenn ich die Schatten als Kleidung nicht benutzen konnte. Also such eine Hose, du wirst die finden.“

Jack atmete ein und fing an, zu suchen. Er fand irgendwas und nahm es, dann bemerkte er, dass es die Hose war.

„Sie ist doch so groß wie ich!“

„Roll zu dem Knie“ Pitch seufzte. „Jack, du bist doch hilflos im Haushalt. Du hast auch die Badewanne zerstört.“

„Ich bin nicht schuld“ brüllte Jack, als er die Kleidung wechselte. „Ich werde nie mehr deine Dusche benutzen. Ich nehme die nicht gern.“

„Wie wild“ Pitch drehte den Kopf.

Jack hatte die Kleidung gewechselt und lachte.

„Sieh mich doch an! Sie muss zu klein für dich sein!“

Pitch seufzte und stand auf und löschte das Feuer. Jack wurde ruhig und legte sich auf das Bett.

„Viel besser.“


End file.
